


A Disco-ween Halloween

by EmmaKeladry



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bisexual Sylvia Tilly, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Paul loves Halloween, Pre-smut, Romance, Saru has humor, Sexy Hugh, Sexy costume Paul, Spore!Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: Hugh knew when he fell in love with Paul that he had an obsession… with Halloween. A spooky combination of spores and Paul – Hugh should’ve been better prepared.





	A Disco-ween Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> For Laf, and your hilarious drawing!! :) You win.

Hugh rolled over onto his side, pulling up the blanket. There was a chill in the room. His hand grazed the sheet next to him, cold and with no one there. Hugh opened his eyes to the dimly lit room. Neither of them had to work today, so where was Paul? It was already afternoon; both of them had worked late. There had been six spore-jumps the day previous. Paul was edgy and mentioned he was a bit dizzy before bed. He’d curled up beside Hugh after their late dinner, looking adorable and very sleepy. Hugh couldn’t resist kissing his forehead and letting Paul fall asleep with his hand on Hugh’s chest. It didn’t feel right to wake up with Paul gone. He glanced around their quarters, seeing a small white note on Paul’s pillow. Hugh reached over and picked it up.

_See you soon. Love you. – Paul_

The words were in Paul’s tiny messy handwriting. Hugh still wanted to know where Paul went. They planned on relaxing together on their day off. Hugh rolled onto his back and sighed. He could sleep a little longer before figuring out what Paul was up to. Hugh dozed for a few more minutes, but his mind wouldn’t rest. What if Paul wasn’t feeling well? What if he’d gone to the medbay and not informed Hugh? He’d been… off since he started using the spore drive. He dropped his hand back to the mattress, touching Paul’s side of the bed.

“Culber to Medbay.”

“Yes, what can I do for you, Doctor Culber?” a familiar voice, who Hugh recognized as Nurse Gina, answered.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” Hugh pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling silly. “Is Lieutenant Stamets there?”

There was a quick pause. “I haven’t seen him. Do you need me to find him for you?”

“No,” he replied quickly. “That won’t be necessary. Thank you.”

The computer closed the connection. There was no going back to sleep now. Hugh rolled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. As soon as he turned the light on, Hugh gasped. _Blood._ There was dark red blood all over the mirror. His heart raced. Was Paul injured? It took him a moment to realize that there were words among the smears and drops. Hugh frowned, trying to read it.

“Happy… Halloween, my love.”

Shit.

Hugh opened his mouth to comm Paul, but was interrupted.

“Tilly to Culber.”

“Yes?” he answered, touching the mirror and finding the “blood” dry.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but – but could you report to Engineering? The computer is denying entry to everyone. I thought you might be able to get Lieutenant Stamets to open the doors. The computer says he’s inside.”

Hugh sighed. “I’m on my way.”

He quickly dressed in his medical whites. There was no telling what condition Paul would be in and he hoped he wouldn’t need medical attention. But he wanted to be prepared for anything.

Tilly stood outside Engineering with Michael. They were both talking quietly to each other. The rest of Paul’s team was absent, probably working in other areas since they couldn’t enter. Hugh sent up a silent prayer that Paul hadn’t done anything stupid to injure himself or gone crazy.

Tilly smiled at him. “Sorry to bother you again –”

“It’s okay, Tilly.” Hugh stood up straight. “Culber to Stamets.”

There was a long pause. He didn’t answer. Hugh pulled up Paul’s bio-readings on his PADD. Paul had agreed to the medical bracelet after he’d had a heart racing incident following his second jump. It was for his safety and Hugh’s state of mind. Other than his heart rate was slightly elevated and a few of his other stats were in the new “normal”, Paul was healthy.

“Hugh to Paul, please answer.”

Silence.

“I’m not done yet!” came Paul’s excited voice.

“Paul, you’re worrying me.” Hugh lowered his voice. “Can I come in? I’m outside the door to Engineering.”

“Okay, but only you.”

“Promise.” He shrugged at Tilly and Michael, letting them know he’d inform them if he needed them. They both nodded and headed down the corridor.

The doors to Engineering slid open. Hugh hesitated, but stepped inside before they closed.

Fog rolled across the floor, cooling the room. A stack of pumpkins were by the door, one on top of each other, each with an intricately detailed spooky carved face. The bottom pumpkin vaguely looked like Captain Lorca with an abnormally large nose and a wart. The sound of chains shaking and low moans reached his ears, making him frown. Hugh walked down the steps, feeling something squishy and soft below his boots at the bottom. Green moss with realistic looking mud covered the floor, giving the room a bog appearance. Hugh glanced up at several large spider webs spanning the room, glimmering with fake dew drops. A few hairy spiders clung to the web in places. In the center of the room was a large cauldron with a blue flame beneath it. He hoped it wasn’t real. An eerie blue glow came from the cauldron. As he got closer, Hugh glanced inside to see it was filled with blue spores.

Candles provided the only lights in the room other than the cauldron. An orange and black lantern hung overhead, casting shadows of a witch on a broom, bats, and a zombie walking. Hugh smiled at the sight of different mushrooms among the decorations.  He could name a few of them, but most were unfamiliar. Paul’s main console was covered in a black tablecloth with purple glittery spider webs. There were plates of desserts; cookies looking like ghosts and Frankenstein, donuts with frosting making them look like vampires, orange pumpkin Rice Krispies, and so many more. A large black bowl held a glowing green liquid. Punch, he assumed. A table held a large bowl of apples, partially submerged in water, and small bowls of caramel. Skulls, skeletons, and bats hung around the room in various places. The spore reaction chamber had a skeleton inside, strapped to the table and wearing a pink wig. Various antique medicals tools surrounded it. There were a few apothecary jars with labels, such as rare spider legs, poisonous mushrooms, fresh thumbs, and even a black flame candle with a warning not to light it. Interesting choice.

But, where was Paul?

“Paul?” Hugh called, looking around more intently for his love.

The doors to the mycelium forest opened and Paul came out. He carried a container of spores over to the cauldron and poured them in. He breathed in some, letting out a content sigh. Well, it made more sense. Paul was spore-high. Hugh walked over to him. His jaw dropped when he got a good look at Paul.

Paul wore black nylon tights and silvery heels, accenting his calf muscles. Hugh’s eyes moved up, seeing that Paul only wore tight silver spandex shorts, which perfectly cupped his butt and made Hugh want to grab it. His chest was bare, letting Hugh see it was covered in pink, blue, and silver body glitter. His chest was smooth and shiny. Hugh’s eyes trailed across his glittery skin, soaking up all of it. Wow. He forced himself to look up. Paul’s blond hair was gelled to one side and he wore a faint amount of pink and blue eyeshadow. His lips were darker in color due to lipstick. Hugh ignored the tightening in his stomach.

“Hugh!” Paul exclaimed, seeing him. “I’m not done with my costume yet, so don’t judge me on that. I also have a few more of the foods to prep before the party.”

“Party?” Hugh frowned; dumbly wondering why that was the only word he could say at the moment. He was still a little stunned.

“Yeah, Saru gave me permission weeks ago since Lorca is off ship at war meetings. I wanted this to be a surprise.”

Hugh’s hand ran up Paul’s arm, lingering on his chest. He couldn’t focus with Paul dressed like this. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Are you mad?” Paul stuck out his lower lip and Hugh desperately wanted to bring it to his mouth, but he restrained himself.

“Not mad. I was worried when you didn’t answer. You scared me with the blood on the mirror.” Hugh gently touched Paul’s chest, lightly running his fingers down it, but stopping himself. “What’s your costume supposed to be?”

Paul grinned. “I’m not finished, but I’m Hedwig. From _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_ , that obscure musical you love. It’s one of the ones I like. I thought it would be a fun thing to dress up as.” He looked down at Hugh’s hand. “There’s also a tight corset and a blue dress. I couldn’t find the right boots, so I went with silver heels instead. I have a wig with a Mohawk and pink dreads. I also need a little more make-up to –”

Hugh leaned in quick, taking Paul’s mouth in his. He kissed him hard, putting one hand behind his head and pulling Paul’s chest against his. “I love it,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Paul’s and not caring if he got glitter on his uniform. Hugh wanted to move this back to their quarters, but he took a step back. “How did you get Saru to approve this?”

“It all depends on how you phrase a request. Add in a few scientific terms and an experience in crew moral, it isn’t too hard.” Paul made a sweeping gesture. “It’s a perfect Halloween party. Everyone should be getting a notification to their PADD in about two minutes. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I love it.” Hugh squeezed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Paul muttered, blushing a little. “But I have to finish getting a few more things ready. I picked out a costume for you and it should be under the bed. Go, get ready. I’ll see you in an hour?”

Hugh laughed. “Okay. If my costume is anything like yours, I might have to kidnap you and have a private Halloween party with you.”

Paul’s cheeks turned red, getting Hugh to squirm a little in excitement. Okay, now he was excited to see what Paul picked for him to wear.

“I’ll let you finish getting ready. I’ll see you in an hour.”

 

**DISCO * DISCO**

 

Hugh finished drinking his coffee in the mess hall. He’d had a quick conversation with Tilly and Michael, warning them about what Paul had planned, but making sure not to give away the fun details. Tilly bounced up and down in excitement before rushing off to her quarters to replicate a costume. Hugh had an idea that most of the crew would be doing that now. Paul didn’t give them much time to prepare, but they were a creative bunch. Michael didn’t seem as excited, but she promised to attend. Tilly comm’d her a few minutes later, saying she needed help finding a costume for Michael. Hugh took his time and headed back to his and Paul’s quarters. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, realizing he’d forgotten earlier.

He pulled out a package, wrapped in black tissue paper and with a small old-fashioned wax seal. Paul really spared no details. Hugh unwrapped it. A white flowy shirt spilled out. It hung loose on his body, hanging down and showing most of his chest. Hugh smiled, knowing that Paul picked this for a reason. It paired with black high-waist, tight pants. He tucked the hem of the shirt into the top of the pants. The last item in the package was a white mask, meant to cover only one side of Hugh’s face and not completely. Hugh recognized the outfit and laughed. _The Phantom of the Opera._ A classic, which Paul insisted was a good opera and not terrible like some others. Hugh slipped on the black shoes and headed to Engineering.

Keyla Detmer passed him on the way, smiling at his costume. She was dressed as a cat in a tight one piece with ears and a tail. Joann Owosekun walked with her, dressed up as a fairy with glittery purple wings.

Hugh stepped into Engineering, delighted to see that a good number of the crew had shown up and all in costume. Music played and some colored lights flickered around the room, adding to the atmosphere and making it a little less dark.

Hugh walked around, looking at all the different costumes: a witch, a scarecrow, Rosie the Riveter, a woman dressed in a bathrobe with curlers in her hair and stuffed cats in all the pockets of her robe, a firefighter and puppy, a pineapple, Cinderella, two bank robbers, and many more. But he didn’t see Paul yet.

“Good evening, Doctor.”

Hugh turned to see Saru standing next to him. “Evening, Commander.”

Saru was dressed in a long dark blue jacket with lots of buttons and matching slacks. His shirt was white with ruffles. He wore boots and held a hat in his hand with a big white feather. “Ah, I see you are admiring my costume. I am an 1800 British naval officer, according to Cadet Tilly. She insisted on this costume for me. I am unsure of it, but it does feel very important. The only thing I do not like is the hat. It feels… unappealing.”

Hugh laughed. “You look great.”

“I did consider going as a blueberry, but Cadet Tilly insisted I would be too appetizing.”

The image of Saru dressed as a blueberry around the middle with his long legs made Hugh laugh. Definitely too “appetizing”.

“I see you are the Phantom of the Opera, a classic and a very fitting costume for you, due to your taste in opera.”

“Thank you.”

“Ah, I see Specialist Burnham and Cadet Tilly have arrived.”

A familiar pair walked over to join them.

“You two look amazing,” Hugh said.

Tilly, dressed as the Mad Hatter in a blue dress with a purple tulle underskirt, green jacket, gloves, a hat askew atop her curls, and holding onto a cane, grinned at Hugh. “I love it! Phantom of the Opera. Genius!”

“Thanks. Paul picked it for me.”

Michael wore a light blue dress, paired with a white apron, black ballet flats, and a coordinating blue ribbon in her hair. A white book was clasped in one hand.

“It’s nice to see you, Alice.” Hugh pretended to bow to her.

Michael touched the bow in her hair. “Thanks. The bow is a bit much.”

Tilly wrapped her arms around Michael. “It’s perfect!” she exclaimed. “We’re all mad here! But you, you are a perfect Alice in Wonderland.”

A soft smile crossed Michael’s lips. “Thank you, Tilly.”

“You’re welcome! Now let’s go bob for apples!” Tilly grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled her away. “Feel free to join us, Captain Saru!”

Saru turned his head a little, but followed behind them.

Hugh looked to his left at the same moment and his jaw dropped. _Paul_. He’d finished his costume and it was… incredible. A blue dress, tight with a corset covered his previously bare chest. His pink and blue glittery shoulders were still visible. The dress was made from a blue sparkly material. Small spikes stuck out of the straps along the bodice. The bottom part of the dress was pleated and barely covered his torso. Hugh could see a little bit of the silver spandex. Black and white arm sleeves went just above his elbows, twisted in a unique design. The wig had a pink Mohawk on top, wild and free. It led to long dreads down his back. A few of them were pink and beaded. The make-up almost made him unrecognizable, heavy eyeshadow and dark lashes, which were strange to see. Hugh was so used to his blond lashes. Dark blush gave him higher cheekbones. Wow. He fully embodied Hedwig.

Paul noticed his gaze and smiled at him. He started to slowly walk over, swinging his hips back and forth. _Wow._

Lieutenant Rhys, dressed as a cowboy, said something to him as he walked and Paul gave him a soft answer, but kept his eyes on Hugh.

Hugh looked him up and down, unable to tear away his gaze. He appreciated every part of his love. Paul took his hand, getting him to refocus.

“Hi. I’m assuming you like my costume,” Paul murmured.

“ _Fuck_ Paul,” Hugh whispered. “Yes. Yes, I like your costume.”

Paul slowly turned in a circle, letting Hugh admire all of his costume. Damn.

Hugh pulled Paul against him, not caring that they were in public. “I’m the one who gets to help you out of this later, right?”

“Of course,” Paul whispered.

“Good.” Hugh realized how husky his voice sounded. He released Paul and took his hand instead. “What would you like to do first? Michael, Tilly, and Saru are bobbing for apples.”

Paul shook his head. “Dancing first!” He grabbed Hugh’s hand and pulled him over to the small area, designated as a dance area. He stopped in the middle of all the couples and dropped his hands to his side. “Dance with me?”

“Always,” Hugh said, pulling him close. It wasn’t a slow song, but neither of them cared.

They danced together, pretending they were the only ones in the room.

Hugh glanced at their friends dancing around them and smiled. “You did a wonderful job with this party. I’m proud of you, honey.”

“Thanks. We all need some time just to have fun, even though we’re at war. We needed this.” Paul brushed his hand across Hugh’s jaw. “You make an incredibly handsome, Phantom. This costume is perfect for you.”

Hugh smiled. “You are the sexiest Hedwig I’ve ever seen. Do you have to stay after to clean up or…?”

“Nope. I don’t have to worry about that. I’m all yours.”

Paul looked over as Tilly laughed nearby. She was dancing with Michael and spun her around, getting a small smile from her. Adorable. Saru stood to the side watching and seeming to enjoy himself. The rest of the crew buzzed around the room, eating the delicious treats, and enjoying the decorations. Paul intertwined his fingers between Hugh’s. Hugh noticed his fingers were shaking a little. He squeezed his hand, reassuringly.

“So, how long did these decorations take?”

“Most of the night. I slept about two hours and then I couldn’t sleep anymore. So, I came here to work.” Paul hung his head a little.

“How much coffee did you drink?” Hugh raised one eyebrow.

“Only three large ones. And I might have eaten half a bag of candy. And two of the pumpkin Rice Krispies, and had a few glasses of the Ghoul-Aid punch.”

Definitely a sugar high. Oh his sweet, sweet Paul. “You are going to crash later.”

“It’s totally all worth it.”

Paul kissed him softly, putting a hand on Hugh’s cheek. Hugh tasted the sugar on Paul’s lips, loving the sweet taste. His tongue danced between his lips as he breathed in Paul’s unique scent, mixed with a light perfume. Amazing. Dang, he loved his man so much. His Paul. Hugh broke the kiss, but kept his face next to Paul’s as they danced.

Tilly exclaimed loudly about getting Saru to try a Jell-O shot from a plastic syringe and to try a dirt cup with worms, to which Saru inquired why one would eat worms and dirt. Hugh and Paul laughed at her antics. Tilly held Michael’s hand and pulled her along behind her.

“Happy Halloween, Hugh,” Paul said softly, getting Hugh’s attention again.

“Happy Halloween, my love.”


End file.
